jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 11
Season 11 (1994-1995) Jeopardy!_1994_title_card.png Jeopardy!_Season_11-12_Logo.png Jeopardy!_S11_Daily_Double_Logo-A.png Jeopardy! S11 Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! S11 Audio Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! S11 Video Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! S11 Daily Double Logo (Celebrity Jeopardy! Variant).png Jeopardy! S11 Audio Daily Double Logo (Celebrity Jeopardy! Variant).png Jeopardy! S11 Video Daily Double Logo (Celebrity Jeopardy! Variant).png Season Changes: * Starting with this season, and during the first half of Season 13, a new version of the Jeopardy! globe intro was shown. The Jeopardy! logo was wrapped around the globe, and the Jeopardy! logo gave a yellow and orange gradient on a blue globe. The globe explodes, and the Jeopardy! logo zooms in to reveal the 1991-1996 set. * This is the last season where the closed captioning bug appeared in the opening credits. * This is the first full season to be produced by Columbia TriStar Television. Columbia TriStar Television 1994.jpg|The show is now produced by Columbia TriStar Television, rather than Merv Griffin Enterprises in the first 10 seasons. Columbia-TriStar-Television.png * Johnny Gilbert's opening catchphrase changed back to say "This is Jeopardy!". This is the last season where the studio audience can be heard chattering before the show starts. * Also at the beginning of this season, the show moved to Stage 10 at the Sony Pictures Studios from Hollywood Center Studios; the show has based at Sony Pictures Studios since. * On early episodes of this season, the new Jeopardy! globe logo changed its color to a bright blue sky background, and the Daily Double graphic was changed to a bright red sky background, and it does not have a shadow outline. * Also, on contestant plugs for the Teen Tournament, and the College Championship, the full bright blue sky background is used. * During the College Championship, the winner takes home a Volvo car. This would remain in use until Season 20. * Rachael Schwartz, an attorney from Bedminster, New Jersey, became the first woman to win the Tournament of Champions. * On the July 4, 1995 episode, Isaac Segal made his Jeopardy! debut. This episode first aired when Bob Ross died at the age of 52. * On later episodes of this season, a shadow outline is added to the globe logo, and the blue sky background became darker. Also, on later episodes of this season, a shadow outline was added to the Daily Double graphic, and the red sky background became darker. The wardrobe provider credit reads: "Alex Trebek's Wardrobe Furnished by Perry Ellis", and the Grief Companies byline was removed. * During this season, the first Columbia TriStar Television logo consisted of a blue background, with the Columbia Pictures torch lady, and the TriStar Pictures Pegasus, and the text reading "Columbia TriStar Television" in yellow, with the text reading the Sony byline, also in yellow, and the music is a bombastic horn fanfare. * On early episodes of this season, Johnny Gilbert said: "This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! is a production of Columbia TriStar Television. Distributed by KingWorld." * At the beginning of this season, Jeopardy!, and its sister show, Wheel of Fortune, are now produced by Columbia TriStar Television, rather than Merv Griffin Enterprises in the first 10 seasons. * The music of the KingWorld logo sounds truncated from this time until 1996. * On later episodes of this season, the closing credits had "Created by Merv Griffin" appear after the closing credit scroll. * Also on later episodes of this season, Johnny Gilbert said: "This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin. Produced by Columbia TriStar Television. Distributed by KingWorld." This season: * Season 11 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 5, 1994. * Season 11 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 21, 1995. * Summer reruns air from July 24-September 1, 1995. Reruns later air on weekends from 1995-1996. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline